Fearless
by Lupin'sMetamorphmagus
Summary: Short Effie and Haymitch drabble. I was watching Hunger Games scenes on youtube and got the idea. Please R&R! I don't own anything.


Effie Trinket sat silently in her flat which was decorated like she always was, bright pink walls and picture frames with the slight golds and silvers and just a hint of blue. That was how she liked it. She needed the quiet.

Effie had snuck away from the press, Peeta and Katniss, their designers, and the always drunken Haymitch just to get some Effie Time as she called it. The pounding in her head was enough to drive her mad and almost yell at this years tributes, but she controlled herself because it was against everything she believed in.

As her migrane subsided she stood up and put her bright pink wig back over her dark brown curls and began to collect other things from home that she would need to get her though this year and its blood bath.

"Thought I might find you here," said a voice, making her almost jump out of her skin.

"Haymitch," she shrieked, putting a pale hand to her chest. "You gave me a fright. How did you even get in here?"

He smiled and walked towards her, handing her her purple purse with green jewels on it, "You left a key under the mat. Everyone does that. Its really predictable, Effie, but I never thought of you to be a predictable woman."

She looked into his grey eyes, not knowing weather he was being rude or if he was giving her one of his rare compliments, "I dont know weather to thank you or hit you right now, Haymitch."

She took her bag from him and threw it over her shoulder. She left the room and headed for the bathroom which was painted a neon orange and grabbed some other makeup and wigs, tossing them into a large blue suitcase filled with other cosmetics.

"What?" She asked the mentor infront of her as she dodged him to get to her bedroom, pulling the cosmetic suitcase behind her.

The pure white walls brought a relief to her as it always did. It took her mind off the games. She grabbed a thin, black, cotton bedspread and folded it neatly and stuffed it into a neon green suitcase and put another pillow in it, its case a hot pink.

"Nothing, Sweetheart," Haymitch smiled as he watched her walk around her flat.

She glances back at him, "Its rude to stare."

Effie got on her hands and knees, reaching under the princess style bed and pulled out a box which contained a journal, and some personal items from when she was a teenager like prom pictures of her and Sceneca and and a charm bracelet that she was given as a young girl.

She set the box on the bed infringe of her and immediately reached for it, flipping open the lid and looking in side. The first thing he grabbed was the prom photos. He looked at all of them before she managed to stand back up.

"You went to prom with Seneca Crane?" He asked, jelous that he didnt lived in the capitol then. He would have taken her.

She stood up and straitened her skin tight, blue skirt that fell to her knees, "I did. He was a good friend."

"_Was_?" He asked suspiciously

"Its personal and I dont think I want to tell you, though," she said as she tucked the pictures back into their spot.

He looked her, "Im waiting, Trinket."

She sighed. Why the sudden interest in her past?

"We dated for a while and he cheated on me with best friend. It was nothing big."

"You see, Effie," he darted walking around the bed to close the distance between the two, "That is the deference between these Capital men and a real men. Us men from District 12 would never treat a lovely woman, like yourself, as if they were toys," he leaned down to her ear. "We treat them like princesses."

She pulled away and looked up at him; her lack of dangerously high heels making her a full foot shorter than him, her being only five feet and five inches tall, "Haymitch, are you drunk?"

"Do you smell alcohol on my breath?"

She shook her head in response, knowing that when he was sober he meant every single word he said. Swallowing the urge to kiss him, she stepped back. He knew she wanted to kiss him. Her hands started to shake. lucky for them both he was a little more brave. Its their fist kiss, flawless, really something. It was fearless.


End file.
